


A Minor Situation (Podfic)

by blackrider11, Hinn_Raven



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin Children, At the moment, Bat Family, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kaldur has a headache, M/M, Meet the Family, Mistaken for Cheating, Ninja Children, Podfic, Podfic Chapter Length 0-10 minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shovel Talk, Young Justice Anonymous Meme, adorable children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrider11/pseuds/blackrider11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham Academy is taken hostage and due to Batman being on League business, Young Justice is deployed. While infiltrating the Academy, the Team meets up with Artemis, Barbara Gordan, Dick Grayson...and Dick's younger siblings. But seriously; what could go wrong?</p><p>Podfic version of A Minor Situation by Hinn_Raven.</p><p>Each chapter will be uploaded separately-ish depending on how much I can record in a session, then when I catch up to the author I will make a master post.</p><p>My sound editor is currently out of commission until I get a new subscription. </p><p>Posted with author permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning: In Which the Batchildren Plot, Wally Worries, and Initial Steps are Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Minor Situation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/525987) by [Hinn_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven). 



> All chapters will be uploaded separately until I have caught up to the current chapter of the story. I will then proceed to post a complete version of the podfic.
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for the lack of different voices.

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/drroha1xbb123fv/AMS_Chapter_1.mp3) (9 MBs)

**8 minutes** : ::

Tumblr Listen Page is [ here](http://jack-wess-wolf.tumblr.com/post/135159563987/a-minor-situation-written-by-hinnraven-aka)


	2. Air Ducts and Children and Secret Passageways, Oh My!

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c1vv1piyiqbtai6/AMS_Chapter_2.mp3) (7 MBs)

**6 minutes** : ::

Tumblr Listen Page is [ here](http://jack-wess-wolf.tumblr.com/post/140664523632/a-minor-situation-written-by-hinnraven-aka)


End file.
